So Much For Romance
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Edward tries to use romance--or Edward's closes possible equivalent--to get into a certain blonde's pants. He fails terribly at part of it... Heiderich/Edward, lemon


**Title:** So Much For Romance...  
**Type:** Yaoi  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Hei/Ed

**Summary:** Edward tries to use romance--or Edward's closes possible equivalent--to get into a certain blonde's pants. He fails terribly at part of it...  
**Warnings:** Smut

_**A/N:**_ Holy shit... I gave it... P? So it's not PWP? _ That, thar, scares me. XD But... IT'S GOT HILARITY! IT'S GOT SMUT! IT'S GOT _ORANGES_!!

So Much For Romance...

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Alfons hunched over his desk, chewing absently on his pencil while he looked over the blueprints set down in front of him. His features were drawn into a slight, frustrated frown and he let out a tense breath as he glanced up at the clock. Closing his eyes, he pinched at the bridge of his nose; another day that week that he'd be home late... It was just happening more and more often and he knew Edward hated it. Not that the boy ever got mad about it; he just ended up feeling so lonely with Alfons stuck at work after hours. But Alfons was the only one who could work on these formulas and designs, so he had to stay until they were done, whether he liked it or not. With a sigh, Alfons lowered pencil to paper and got back to work again.

A short while later, Alfons was pulled from his thoughts by a knock. Looking up, he blinked a few times when he saw Edward leaning against the doorway with a small paper bag in his hand.

"... Edward?" he said, a little confused.

"I figured I'd bring you something to eat," Ed said with a small smile, walking up to Alfons and setting the bag down on the corner of his desk.

Alfons merely stared at the bag for a few seconds, then let out a soft snort as he glanced back up at Ed. _Really_... ?

"What do you want, Ed?" Alfons asked. He knew better now than to waste time pretending that Edward had done this 'just because'. Yes, Ed loved him. But he just wasn't that type of person.

"What do you mean, 'what do I want'?" Ed whined, trying to look offended and hurt, but failing quite terribly at it.

Alfons merely rolled his eyes. Just like always, Edward had to drag it out...

"You know full well what I mean, Ed," he said, dropping his pencil and leaning back against his desk. "You don't just bring me dinner..." Alfons paused for a moment, then. Could anything Edward cooked be considered 'dinner'? Or even... 'food'... ? He shook his head, deciding not to even look in the bag. It would probably be like the last time... He'd been mad at Ed and the boy had made him a lunch to take to work to try and beg some bit of forgiveness from him. The bag had had a tiny, bruised orange and a slice of bread... "Just tell me, Ed," he finally said, eyes widening a little as he threatened to use his 'look' on Ed.

"But..." Ed stopped there, muttering under his breath, something about Alfons being too smart for a blonde. Edward stepped up to Alfons and tugged at his suspenders, pulling him forwards as he stood on his toes to kiss him. "I miss you, Alfons..." he said softly against Alfons' lips.

Alfons flushed, eyes widening and quickly darting towards the door. It was well after hours, and he'd never seen anyone else here before when he'd had to stay late... But that still didn't help to calm the uneasy rhythm his heart picked up at being kissed in such a public--and therefore dangerous--place.

"You mean you miss _sex_," Alfons laughed, rolling his eyes and getting a slightly guilty look from Edward in reply. Though, Alfons didn't complain; he couldn't deny that he'd missed it, too.

Pulling himself from Ed's grasp, Alfons moved to his desk and rolled up the blueprints, going to put them down on his chair and pushing it off to the side. Alfons turned to Ed and, without one word of warning, hoisted him up--and earning a small, confused yelp from Edward--and set him down on the desk.

Though there was a slight blush tinting his cheeks, Ed didn't stay flustered for long, quickly moving his legs to wrap around Alfons' hips and pulling him in closer to the desk. Alfons rested one hand on the edge of the desk, gripping the wood slightly, while his other hand moved to play with Ed's pony tail, running gently through the soft locks.

"You didn't see anyone on your way in?" Alfons asked, eyes locking with Ed's. He wanted this, but he did _not_ want to be caught. Just the thought of the consequences made his chest ache and stomach churn.

"No one," Edward said, shaking his head and giving Alfons a reassuring smile. "I didn't even see security around, and used your spare key to get in."

Alfons let out an amused chuckle. Trust Ed to dig through his coat and find the spare keys, in case there wasn't anyone to let him in. Add that to bringing food for Alfons, and Edward was getting dangerously close to being thought of as 'romantic'.

A muffled, surprised noise flowed over Alfons' lips when he was suddenly pulled into a kiss, then a whimper as Ed's tongue slid into his mouth.

_So much for romantic..._

But Alfons' didn't dwell on it at all. It had been too long since he'd felt Edward like this, and he definitely wasn't going to complain about Ed's tactics at all. Alfons moved a hand to tangle in Ed's golden hair, nimble fingers making quick work of his elastic, letting Ed's hair spill down his back and over his shoulders. Alfons' hand tightened its grip, pulling Ed deeper into the kiss. His tongue twined with Ed's, pulling it into his mouth as he sucked on it, teeth grazing tauntingly over the pink flesh. Alfons grinned slightly, feeling a shudder run through Ed's body in reaction.

Both boys were left breathless and panting lightly when Alfons finally pulled away, starting to kiss and nip at Ed's jawline, sharp teeth gently closing over his sensitive skin. Ed's head tipped back and he let out a soft moan, hands moving to pull Alfons' shirt up out of his pants. His mismatched hands slipped up Alfons' chest, making the younger boy shudder and press back. Alfons always loved the contrast between Ed's hands. Soft and hard, cold and warm...

"Mm... Liebe," Alfons breathed out, lips pressing up Ed's neck as he slowly kissed up to his ear. His tongue flicked out over Ed's ear, hot breath blowing over the wet skin afterwards, earning a low moan from Edward. Alfons' hands slowly moved to the waist of Ed's pants, slowly undoing them and moving to pull them down a little.

As Alfons tugged on Ed's pants, he felt something small and hard in the boy's pocket. Quirking a brow, Alfons reached in, fingers wrapping around...

"You thought of everything, didn't you?" he asked, shaking his head as he pulled out a small glass vial of oil.

Edward merely shrugged, tightening his legs around Alfons' hips and grinding against him, shuddering when he felt Alfons' erection.

"You don't seem to mind much, 'Fons," Ed said with a grin, leaning up to nip at his bottom lip.

Alfons blushed a little, not bothering to argue with Ed, but not going so far as to thank him, either. Even if the lube would make things much easier. Without a word, Alfons pressed his groin back against Ed's, then set the oil down on his desk and pulled back a little so he could tug Ed's pants down off of his hips. Edward grit his teeth, a sharp breath hissing around his teeth when the cold air of the room hit his erection.

Putting a hand to Ed's chest, Alfons pushed him down to lie on the desk. He twisted the cap off of the oil, quickly slicking his fingers and rubbing one lightly around Ed's entrance. Moaning softly, Ed tilted his hips down against Alfons' finger. Alfons pressed into Ed, finger sinking in completely before he pulled it back out and started thrusting gently.

Ed's breath caught a few times and he started to slowly rock his hips, wanting Alfons to speed things up. Alfons took the hint and added a second finger, scissoring and splaying them as he worked open Ed's tight body. Edward's head tilted back and he let out a low moan, hands gripping at the edge of the desk. Alfons hooked his fingers, dragging them hard over Ed's prostate once before pulling them out, making Edward cry, then whimper in frustration.

Grinning at Ed's reaction, Alfons quickly undid his pants and reached for the oil again. He pulled his erection out, slicking it and shuddering, trying not to get too caught up in the sensation. Alfons cast one last wary glance at the door--not that it would help. If anyone were to walk in at that moment, they were still in trouble--before lining up and slowly easing himself inside of Ed.

"Ah, _fuck_!" Ed groaned, gritting his teeth, legs tightening around Alfons' hips and trying to pull him in deeper.

Alfons grinned and leaned in, biting at Ed's ear. "That _is_ the plan, Edward..." he teased, well aware of the flush that would creep over Ed's cheeks at his words; he didn't even need to look.

After a few moments of Ed squirming and whimpering, trying to get Alfons to move but absolutely refusing to outright _beg_ for it, Alfons pulled out, bucking back inside of Edward with a soft cry. Edward cursed loudly, back arching for a moment before relaxing against the desk again, slowly settling into a rhythm with Alfons, rocking back against each thrust in time.

Panting slightly, Alfons' hands moved from Edward's hips to run up his shirt, lightly running over his stomach muscles and shivering as they contracted each time Edward moved his hips, making them more defined. He slid his hands higher, a slight smirk on his lips when he suddenly pinched Ed's nipples, making his eyes widen and a sharp cry pour out.

Alfons smirked at Ed's reaction and moved his hands to grasp tightly at Ed's shoulders, starting t pull him down with each thrust, forcing himself as deep as possible into his body. He grit his teeth, eyes closing for a moment as he slammed inside of Ed, just focusing on the tight heat that surrounded him. His cock gave a twitch and he groaned, quickly angling his hips to try and hit Ed's prostate.

"_Alfons_!" Edward shouted.

Alfons winced slightly at the loud noise, eyes instantly snapping open and darting to the doorway for a moment.

_God, Edward had better be right about the building being empty..._

Another loud cry, then a frantic whimper brought Alfons' thoughts back to the writhing body beneath himself. Alfons leaned in and kissed Ed, hoping to muffle any more loud noises as much as possible. He knew how loud Edward could be; if anyone was even _near_ the building they were likely to hear the boy's screams soon.

Alfons grasped at Ed's erection, pumping in time with his hips. Edward cried out into the kiss, bucking up hard right away into Alfons' hand, feeling his cock twitch and pulse from the contact. When Alfons hit Ed's prostate again, he arched up, whining loudly. His hands grasped tightly at Alfons' shirt, breath hitching as his movements slowly lost their cadence, growing more erratic.

Sensing that Ed was close, Alfons gave a hard squeeze to his cock, then quickly covered the tip, just before Edward's head snapped back and he screamed, coming in Alfons' hand. Alfons groaned as Ed's muscles tightened around him, giving a few more bucks before releasing inside of him, back arching as he drove in deep.

Panting heavily, Alfons pulled out of Ed, hitching Ed's pants up a little with one hand before licking the other off, proud of himself that he'd managed to keep their clothing cum-free. Alfons shivered uncontrollably, amazed that they'd just gotten away with that...

... and eager to try it again.

Leaning in to Ed's ear, Alfons purred, "I think I might be working late again tomorrow..."


End file.
